


JohnStrade ficlet: needing some prove

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, greg loves it all, greg needs some reassuring, john gives it to him, john has a dirty mouth, john has a fat cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Greg is worried John doesn't want him and John shows his love.Inspiration: quote





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another ficlet that starts with the same line as the Mystrade ficlet one. “I don't want you to find somebody else.” You can find more quotes here: http://iglovequotes.net/  
> I do love John as a comfidant and dirty talking lover, I can't help it and I like Greg as slightly shy and needy. 
> 
> I also love how one line can be used for different stories and how they end completly differently.

“ **I don't want you to find somebody else.”**

 

He swallows down the lump in his throat as he waits, looking at the floor, seeing the dust on the grey carpet.

 

“Greg.”

 

He looks up, bright blue eyes sparkling, a big smile begging to be kissed and he feels instantly calm. Warm hands cup his face, stroking his cheeks and he let's out a sigh of relief.

 

“Come here.”

 

He melts into the embrace, breathing in that scent that is pure John. It's home.

 

“I didn't do anything Greg. I swear. I would never hurt you like that.”

 

A light kiss, the faint outline of an erection against his leg and he nods, grip tighter.

 

“I love you John. I know it's too early to say, and I don't expect you to...”

 

He's cut off by a fierce and passionate kiss, tongue taking control over his own. He moans embarrassingly loud and John growls in response.

 

“I love you too Greg. I swear I do and I'll do anything to prove it to you.”

 

A bit on his neck, followed by a lick and Greg's knees shake as they break apart. He's panting,fully hard and John watching him with so much love and passion it's crazy to even think John doesn't want him.

 

“I'm a fool John.”

 

A chuckle as John takes his hand, guiding him to the bedroom and Greg feels on fire as he watches John's fine arse move in front of him.

 

“Yes, you're a fool. I guess I'll have to prove how much I want you.”

 

John pushes him to the wall, caging him in and Greg moans as John's hand trial up and down his chest, kissing and licking his neck. He gives a yelp as John bites down, clearly leaving a mark.

 

“You have no idea how much I want you.”

 

John's eyes are burning with passion as he pulls of his own shirt, dropping it to the floor before stepping back again, pinning Greg's hands against the wall. He presses close, his erection against Greg's leg and Greg shivers as John kisses him again.

 

“No idea how much I need you.”

 

John moves, his erection pressing even harder and Greg moans again.

 

“You have no idea how many times I've dreamed about you. How many times I've thought about taking you, breaking you apart, making you beg. Making you scream my name.”

 

Greg moans even louder as John moves against him again, biting his neck before sucking it long and hard. His cock is fully hard, wanting friction and he moves, growling as John moves away.

 

“So needy. So needy for me.”

 

Greg blushes as John frees his hands, opening up his shirt slowly, licking and kissing every inch of skin he exposes.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Greg closes his eyes as John drops down to his knees, he sucks in a breath as his button and zipper are being opened, cock springing free.

 

“Look at me. _Watch_.”

 

The command in John's voice makes Greg shiver again and he looks down. His cock is hard and throbbing and he moves his hips slightly as John's breath ghosts over him. John smirks, looking up again as he takes Greg's cock and Greg bucks again.

 

“So needy, so perfect.”

 

“John!”

 

John takes him in as far as he can and Greg bucks into that wet heat without thinking. John moans around him and Greg curses, slamming his head against the door as John starts licking and sucking his cock.

 

“Fuck! Oh John, oh god!”

 

He's shaking, sweat forming on his skin as John sucks him off with fast, precise strokes. It's not long before he feels his orgasm built inside him, pulling John's hair to warn him. John looks up, taking Greg in even more as he moans around him again and that's all it takes.

 

He comes calling out John's name, John swallowing must of his release. When John let's go he slides to the ground, knees to weak to hold him up again.

 

“Perfect love. Perfect.”

 

John crawls on top of him, kissing him lazily and Greg moans as he tastes himself on John's tongue. He hears the sound of a zipper opening and watches as John strokes himself, fast and hard as his eyes stay on Greg the whole time.

 

Greg licks his lips, watching John stroke his fat cock and John moans. Greg moves, pushing John down on the floor and batting his hand away, wrapping his fist around John's cock and pumping him hard.

 

“Fuck Greg!”

 

He leans forward, catching John's lips and kissing him hard and dirty.

 

“Fucking perfect. I can't wait to feel your fat cock inside me, opening me up, claiming me.”

 

“Greg!”

 

Greg moves faster, doing a twist with his wrist and John comes, mouth wide open in a soundless scream, semen landing on Greg's hand. He looks beautiful and he kisses him again as John rides out the last waves of his orgasm.

 

“Fucking hell, you're so hot baby. Come here.”

 

John crashes their mouths together, both moaning before standing up, stripping off all their clothes and cleaning up.

 

“I meant it.”

 

They're in bed, cooling down and Greg looks at John with a nervous expression.

 

“What love?”

 

“When I said I want you inside me. I meant it.”

 

John stops stroking his chest, eyes wide and Greg blushes, looking away.

 

“Oi love, don't hide. I'm just, of course I want to. I mean, you're sure?”

 

Greg nods and John smiles brightly, wrapping himself around his lover.

 

“Okay. I can work with that. My fat cock is all yours.”

 

Greg huffs and rolls his eyes as John smiles, eyes sparkling.

 

“Love you baby.”

 

“Love you too John.”

 

 

 


End file.
